A Christmas with Rose
by princessofdarkness23
Summary: Rose is a klutz, Albus is more like James Potter 1 and Scorpius is a sweet heart.. :


l/\4nR'in grmamrz mai cuase aneurysms

I don't own anything but the plot :) unfortunately J.K. Rowling owns everything... No matter how much I beg she wont give in and give me the right's to Harry Potter...

"Albus wait up!" Rose called as she ran down the hallway she tried to stop she really did but it didn't work and she went falling down the stairs. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She screamed and then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. She was quickly wrapped in a pair of muscled up arms and she caught her breath, "Thank you." She said looking up. "Oh, Scorpius… Well thank you." She said smiling at him.

"Not a problem Weasley." He said as he let go of her reluctantly and walked away.

Rose climbed the stairs carefully to Albus who was standing there laughing. "Rose, you are such a klutz."

"I know, Albus I can't make it threw the day with out hurting myself I know!" Rose said sighing and rubbing her arm which was now killing her. "Now before I go to the hospital wing here is a note from Arielle. She asked me to give it to you when I saw you, before you ask I have no bloody idea what it is I'm not even friends with her."

With that Rose slowly and carefully took off to the hospital wing, her ankle was hurting worse then before and she was limping, she was almost there just two more staircases and she wasn't being as careful and she fell again. This time all Rose could do was curse, "Fuck!" she screamed as she stopped falling on the landing between the staircases.

"Who would have thought, you one for cursing Weasley?" Scorpius said walking up to her quickly.

He offered a hand but she shook her head, "I can't stand on it I'm sure it's broken." She stated looking at the horrible purple color her ankle was now turning.

"May I carry you then?" He asked frowning at her ankle.

"I think that will be the only way I get to the hospital wing." Rose laughed.

Scorpius bent and scooped Rose into his arms carefully. "Your mother really should pass a law that you aren't allowed to walk alone." Scorpius said as he carried her down the last flight of stairs and headed down the corridor to the hospital wing.

"I don't have anyone to walk with, Albus barely talks to me anymore and everyone else went home for the holidays." Rose sighed laughing at the joke he had made.

"Well maybe I should stay with you while everyone else is gone for the holidays?" Scorpius offered as they walked through the hospital wing doors.

Rose didn't have time to answer because Madam Poppy came out. "Weasley, again really weren't you just in here yesterday for a broke wrist?"

Rose blushed and nodded her head. "Where should I put her?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh any of the beds will do she is the only one that ever comes in here during the holidays. I'll be right back." Madam Poppy said as she took of back to her office.

Scorpius placed Rose on a bed, "Were you joking early?" Rose asked looking at him intensely.

"About staying with you while everyone is gone for the holidays?" Scorpius asked tilting his head a little. Rose nodded. "No if you don't mind I'd love to stay with you. I'm the only Slytherin that stayed behind it's kinda lonely and from what I understand you're the only Ravenclaw that stayed behind these year?" Scorpius said smiling. Rose nodded again. "Well we should just keep each other company."

Rose nodded once again but before she could speak Madam Poppy came over. "Okay drink this." She said handing Rose a goblet with clear liquid in it. Rose made a face already knowing what it was going to taste like. She tipped it up and drank all of it down finishing it with a face and sticking her tongue out. "You would think by now you'd be use to that Mrs. Weasley." Madam Poppy said shaking her head. "Scorpius dear could you stay here and come get me when she is ready. She'll know when, and if you could take her back to her dorm after she'll be a little dazed for a few hours after."

Scorpius smiled, "Yes, Madam Poppy." He answered smiling at her brightly.

Madam Poppy walked away and Rose looked at Scorpius. "That does sound like a good idea with Albus being with Arielle, I really wont get to talk to him. So I like the idea of spending Christmas with you. Now I really need to relax and let the potion work." Rose stated. Scorpius simply smiled and watched her lay back and close her eyes it wasn't 5 minutes later she open them and they were glazed over a little. "Okay it's working." She stated.

Scorpius stood and went to knock on Madam Poppy's door. She bustled out and done a few spells on Rose's ankle. Rose giggled a little at first and then she bite her lips and drew blood as Scorpius heard the snap of the bone resetting. He flinched a little but then her eyes found his and he smiled at her. She was tougher then anyone he knew most people would be crying and whining at this point but she took everything so easily.

"Alright I'm all done, Scorpius take her back to her dorm please she just needs to lay down for awhile." Madam Poppy said.

"Yes Ma'ma." Scorpius said picking Rose up off the bed and heading out the door.

Scorpius knew where Ravenclaw Common Room was and how to get in he just wasn't sure he would be able to answer the question. He kinda threw Rose over his shoulder and knocked on the knocker. Sure enough the eagle appeared, "Is it best to insult a hippogriff or to throw stones at him?"

Scorpius thought for a moment and then answered, "Neither would be best for either would cause you great harm."

"Well reasoned." Replied the knocker and the doorway open for him.

Scorpius knew he couldn't go up the girls dorm and he didn't know how Rose would react to waking in the boys dorm so he laid her on a couch. "Scorpius." Rose mumbled half asleep.

"Yes, Rose." He answered smiling at her.

"Will you stay?" Scorpius was shocked but before he could answer Rose was asleep.

He thought about leaving but couldn't he used accio and got Roses blanket and pillow for her. He quickly found a throw pillow and a spare blanket and laid down in the floor in front of the fire.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there before he fell asleep but when he woke up he was immediately aware of Rose laying curled up to his side. She had moved her blanket and pillow to the floor to lay beside him. Scorpius slipped his arms around Rose and smiled, he had had a crush on her since second year but being in Slytherin and she being a Weasley it had been impossible to talk to her. Though a few weeks before Christmas break Albus had caught him staring at her in the library. Albus hadn't made a scene of course that wasn't his way. He had set down and open his book and then stated, "You know if your going to stare at her like that you should say something to her. Like tell her you like her."

"You know better, Potter." Scorpius said slightly turning pink and looking at his book again.

"Yeah yeah I know you're a Malfoy, but I've been your partner in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms… hell the list could go on forever your one of the best blokes I know, and every time we were partnered together you always some how managed to get me talking about Rose. I know I've known for awhile… I also know Conner McLaggen is planning on asking her out after holidays. He already talked to me and Hugo about asking her… I said as long as Rosie didn't care but I know for a fact he is a slick git and he wouldn't treat her nearly as good as you would."

Scorpius actually blushed this time and nodded. "I'll consider what you said, Potter."

As Scorpius got up to walk away he heard Albus call, "Oi! She is staying during the holidays as well might wanna check into that."

Scorpius ducked his head and got away quickly.

Scorpius was pulled back to the now by Rose snuggling closer to him. Her leg was thrown over his as if to keep him there. She was mumbling in her sleep again, "Scorpius…."

He found he had lost his breath. His name was unique there was no denying she had spoke his name nor that she could be speaking of another. "Rose." he whispered softly pulling her even closer to him. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and then she smiled up at him. "You know you talk in your sleep?" He asked smirking down at her.

She turned red. "Now I do. What did I say?" She asked looking away.

"My name." He said pushing her chin up so she was looking him in the eye and he smirked down at her again.

"And how do you know I wasn't having a nightmare about you?" She asked her eyes glaring at the humor he found in this.

Then with out warning he kissed her lips softly. Rose didn't even think she just followed his lead, when she didn't pull away Scorpius deepen the kiss and rolled over so he was over her but kept his body weight off of her with one hand. Rose moaned a sound she'd never heard her self make before, he pulled away and started kissing her neck. "Scorpius…" She sighed closing her eyes.

And then he was gone, her eyes flew open and she found him just a foot away smirking, "That Weasley is how I know it was no nightmare you were having about me. You said my name just like that in your sleep." His smirk was just about the sexiest thing Rose had ever seen and though she had never in her life done what she was about to do she couldn't help it. She attacked the boy in front of her wanting more of him. Scorpius didn't object and kissed her back just as enthusiastically. Rose found her self longing for more then his kiss and she quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants. Scorpius however smirked into their kiss and rolled away. "No you don't Weasley."

Rose's face fell and she felt all the happy giddiness she'd been feeling fade. She rolled so she wasn't facing Scorpius as the tears rolled down her face. Scorpius knew he'd made a mistake the minute her face fell. He moved over to her, "Rose what's wrong I just didn't want you to do something you'd regret." He whispered in her ear.

"Really?" that's when he knew she was crying.

He rolled her over to face him quickly, "What's wrong with you, Rose, of course that's what it was… No guy in his right mind would turn you down for any other reason." Scorpius said smirking at her.

Rose smiled though her eyes were still red and puffy. "Thank you." She smiled looking around. "What time is it?" She asked.

Scorpius looked at his wrist watch. "It's almost time for breakfast I guess I'd better go change or we will get some funny looks." Scorpius said smiling down at her.

"Yeah me too. I'll meet you down stairs in a little though right?" She asked as though she wasn't sure.

Scorpius smirked and answered, "Wild Centaurs couldn't keep me away."

Rose kissed him softly before standing up. She walked over to the stairs with her blanket and pillow under arm. She paused and turned to see Scorpius placing the pillow and blanket back were he'd found them. "You know, You really should bring your things here today is Christmas Eve no one should spend it alone in the dungeons." With that she was gone up the stairs.

Scorpius smiled after her, he quickly ran down to the dungeons and showered and dressed he sent an owl to the store in Hogsmead that sold jewelry and special ordered a necklace of a rose with diamonds, he sent more then enough money and that it had to be delivered to the him by tonight. He would give it to Rose and ask her to date him. It was a flawless plan. He quickly finished getting ready and headed towards the Great Hall… Luckily they had removed the large house tables, seeing as there were only 5 students staying over the Holidays, so Scorpius sitting beside Rose was not odd at all. Though Scorpius saw Albus smirking at him from across the table.

Rose finished first and quickly stood and looked at Albus. "I'm off to the library for awhile then I'll be in my common room after that." Scorpius knew this was more for his benefit then Albus'.

"Rosie it's the holidays why on earth are you studying?" Albus asked looking at her funny.

"Because this is NEWT year and I want to become a Auror unlike you and your Quidditch dreams." She stuck her tongue out and turned away.

As she left the great hall Albus stood and walked around to sit beside Scorpius. "So I have it on good authority that you stayed in the Ravenclaw common room all night long with Rosie."

Scorpius was shocked he had no idea where this boy got his information but he was never wrong. "And if I did?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh don't deny it Scorpius I know everything that happens here at Hogwarts." Albus winked. "But I will say this the least you can do is let me know before everyone else I mean…" But Albus was looking at the owl that had flown in threw the window. It was Scorpius' and he didn't think it would already be back.

Scorpius took the package from the owl and let him off after feed him some bacon. Scorpius open the wrapping and found a black velvet box that the jewelry he ordered for his mum normally came in he opened it and found the perfect necklace for Rose inside. The note inside said: Luckily we already had one made like you had requested, Mr. Malfoy.

Albus peaked over his shoulder. "Wow, you must really like her." Albus said laughing.

"You know something Potter, I don't quite get you." Scorpius said closing the box and placing it in his pocket.

"I'm complex but if you hurt her I'll break your neck." With that Albus shoved some toast in his mouth and was gone.

Scorpius starred after him. Potter was always nice always friendly and had they been sorted into the same house they probably would have been mates. Scorpius finished his plate and took off towards the library. To his shock Albus was there with Rose and they were arguing quietly. Scorpius hid behind a book shelve and listen. "Albus Severus Potter, you can't blackmail me for anything because nothing happen. Even if mum and da' came up here and had me tested I am still the innocent little girl I have always been." She paused and she glared at him evilly. "You however I know for a fact are not the innocent little boy you have always been. Tilly Brown can't keep her trap shut if it cost her, her life."

Albus back tracked a little, before speaking. "Fine fine fine but can't you please just this once help me out?" Scorpius could see but he imagined Potter was giving Rose the puppy dog eyes right now.

"Fine Al, but tell me something?"

"Fair enough what do you want to know?" He asked.

"What we were talking about earlier would you be okay with that." She asked.

"Yes Rose I would. And So would the rest of the family." Albus assured.

"How do you know about the rest of them?" She asked.

"Because I told them this would happen about three years ago." Albus smirked as Scorpius heard him jump down from the table.

"Really you knew all this time that I've fancied Scorpius?" Rose asked.

Scorpius couldn't breath she'd had the same feeling for him as he had for her. "Yes I've known though it seems now he does as well. He is hiding behind that bookshelf." Albus said laughing as he left.

Scorpius knowing he was caught walked around the shelf and smiled at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to easy drop."

Rose was blushing, "It's okay it's not like you didn't already figure as much."

Scorpius took a seat beside her, "Well don't worry, I've fancied you since second year." Scorpius said smirking at her.

Rose looked shocked but just turned away. "Well I think I'm going to go change into something warmer and then take a walk around the lake. I'll be back down in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes."

Scorpius watched Rose walk away before jumping up and going to his dorm to grab his heavy winter coat. There was snow on the ground and it was simply beautiful as Rose and Scorpius left the castle the sun still low in the east. They walked around the lake, seat by the tree on the bank Scorpius melting away the snow and placing a charm to keep the ground warm.

They set till lunch and then quickly went back inside and ate. Albus joined them and they talked as if they had been friends forever. Scorpius swore McGonagall was giving them a funny look.

They finished lunch and went outside where Scorpius and Albus had a snow ball fight and Rose watched. Dinner came around sooner then they would have thought. Finally after dinner they all went to their own dorms with the promise of meeting in Ravenclaw tower in less then an hour. Scorpius packed all the things he would need mainly the necklace, his toiletries, his pillows and blankets, and some clothes.

Scorpius knocked on the door but before the knocker could even form Rose threw the door open. "Come on in Albus is already here. I caught him arguing with the door because he couldn't answer the question." Rose was in a pair of pink flannel pajamas that made her hair stand out more. Scorpius hurried in and Rose pulled the door closed.

Albus was lounging on the floor and Rose laid down in front of the fire letting her flaming red hair fan out around her. Scorpius took a seat leaning back against one of the couches much like Albus. "So boys what are we going to do?" Rose asked looking at the ceiling.

"Well I have the map and the cloak we could go decorate the Hall." Albus offered this confused Scorpius.

"Albus you know good and well me and you stopped fitting under that thing last year much less us and Scorpius. Plus McGonagall is on to us after last year." Rose finished sighing.

"Well then how about…" But Albus was cut off by a knock on the door.

Rose's eyes flew open and she motioned them under the furniture. They both hide as the door open. "Ms. Weasley I would like to have a word with you." Came the voice of a very ticked off McGonagall.

Rose knew that tone. "Professor before you say anything I swear on Merlin I've been here since dinner." Rose said moving out of the floor and over towards the door.

"For once Ms. Weasley that is not why I'm here. I know for a fact that Scorpius Malfoy is in the Common Room now he can either come out willingly or I'll force him out. Frankly I can't believe…" She cut off and Rose turned to see Albus standing up.

"Hi'ya Professor I'd just like to say ummm I'm here as well and nothings going on we are all just mates spending Christmas Eve together at school." Albus said his hand going to his hair sure sign he was nervous but McGonagall didn't know that.

"Oh…." She stated taking a step back, "I'm sorry I assumed…." She looked at Rose. "I'm so sorry Ms. Weasley it seems Peeves is going to be having a long talk with the Bloody Barron for this one." and with that she was gone.

They broke into laughter as the door shut. Rose fell into the floor and Scorpius rolled out from under the couch.

Rose fell asleep while the boys talked of Quidditch. She was having a lovely dream of sugar quills when she was shook awake. She open her eyes about to tell Albus off for waking her from her sugar quill dream but she saw Scorpius. "Oh it's you." She said smiling.

Scorpius placed his finger to his lips. Then he pulled out the black velvet box. Rose's eyes got big, but when he open it they got even bigger. "Rose before you say anything…. I want to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Rose looked up at him and kissed him fiercely not caring her cousin was only a few feet way. "Oi! Come on you two it's midnight it's Christmas there is mistletoe all over the castle go find some don't do that in front of me." Rose threw her shoe at Albus with out breaking the kiss.

After opening all their presents, they all three laid down and went to sleep. Rose curled up to Scorpius side, the happiest she'd been in a long time.


End file.
